Confession
by MS
Summary: SxS. Sakura comes against a truth that shakes her confidence. "I'm just afraid he'll change his mind." Syaoran did have a lot of admirers and in the end, Sakura was just Sakura. "Shouldn't you be talking to me about this?" one-shot


MS

Summary: She couldn't help but notice that Syaoran had a lot of admirers. He hadn't realized that it would become a problem. "I'm afraid that he'll change his mind." "You should be asking me those questions."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Confession **

-

It definitely felt irrational.

Sakura mouthed the word with the rest of the class. The teacher of linguistics had taken it onto herself to focus on a different language every week. They were making the round to Spanish and Sakura was sure that she would never remember these lessons.

It wasn't the language itself, but her concentration. The sixteen year old teenager had begun to notice something that was making her uneasy.

"Again everyone," the teacher underlined the word on the blackboard, her sharp eyes watching each of her students as they chorused together.

As she looked to the side, very much in part of habit, she caught Syaoran's profile. His untamed hair filled his head, the locks swinging as his head moved to the scribbles of his notebook.

He caught her gaze, sending her a secret smile, just for her, as they complied with the teacher's orders.

"So class, who can tell me what this word means," she pointed to the second row, her eyes jumping through all her students for a hand.

In the end she settled for one of the students that barely ever stuck their hands up in class. She got good grades, but never tried to stand out.

"Celos is the Spanish word for jealousy. Jealousy typically refers to the negative or angry thoughts, feelings, and behaviors of insecurity, fear, and anxiety that occur when a person believes a valued relationship is being threatened by a rival, or when another person is perceived to have some type of advantage. Jealousy often contains a mixture of emotions such as anger, sadness, disgust, which are focused by passion or anger. While jealousy and envy are similar, they differ in that jealousy concerns something one has and is afraid of losing, while envy concerns something one does not have and either he wants to acquire, or prevent another person from getting."

Most of the class gawked at the explanation. The girl blushed at their silent reaction. She promptly sat down, shielding her face and pulling her book up. There were a few snickers and catcalls as the teacher just stared, a bit dumbfounded at the throughout explanation.

Still, it was in her flare to run with it. It was very probable that their teacher had just fallen in love.

Sakura just shook her head. As she looked to the side, she noticed some girls looking into the class. She was not surprised. She felt Tomoyo's elbow nudging her on the side as she caught sight of them as well. They were giggling so Tomoyo made a face that made Sakura snicker.

She didn't have to look too hard to notice where the girls had their focus on. Syaoran was currently standing, at the teacher's request, and reading a sentence out loud from their book. He gave an accurate translation that made the teacher gargle in joy.

No one would have been surprised if the teacher had launched herself at Syaoran and professed her love for him with the way she was looking at him. Still, with her it was completely harmless. She loved it when students excelled in her class, be it from her sex or not. She just enjoyed it when her students excelled. Syaoran was one of those that did with just a bit of practice.

Sakura knew something though. Something she had started paying attention to lately. There were way too many girls interested in Syaoran. That was what had her brooding. He looked to be very sought after. Not a day went by that there wasn't a confession letter in his shoe locker.

That hadn't bothered her much but for a comment that had not been for her ears. Everyone knew that she was Syaoran's girlfriend. They held hands in school sometimes, sat close together in the lunch room, and still blushed while in close quarters. They were called cute by everyone.

That did not meant that Syaoran was without his admirers. He was too much of an athlete to not be. He was not the captain of any of the sports he participated in because he was still in the 10th grade. He was known as a big star around their school though. He had admirers from other schools as well.

It was after she had stumbled into a girl from another school after one of his soccer games confessing that Sakura had realized just what Syaoran had to deal with. She could remember it with an accuracy that scared her.

_Sakura separated from her cheer captain as they walked out of the bleachers. The game had just ended, with the boys inside of the lockers to get ready for the trip back from the game. Sakura had made plans to join Syaoran after a few minutes had passed by the back entrance. They would take the train back with maybe a couple of their friends, and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. _

_Sakura hummed as she slugged her bag over her shoulder and turned a corner. She came to the doorway, waving and complimenting many of the guys that were already coming out. She waited, noticing that he wasn't coming out. _

"_He's already gone," answered one of his teammates as she asked him. _

_It hadn't been long since she'd been there, so he couldn't have gone far. They'd probably crossed paths somewhere and hadn't seen each other. Well, he wouldn't leave without her, of that she was sure. _

_It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. She stumbled into a scene behind a shrubbery which had her hiding herself. It had been an impulse to just conceal herself as she took in the situation. _

_Syaoran had been at a corner, his bag slung over his arm as two girls stood before him. One of them was presenting him with a card while the other silently stayed for support. She was far enough away to not be privy to their conversation, but she really didn't need to as she could very accurately guess. Sakura knew that if she had been able to hear the conversation, then she would have felt a hard tug on her chest. _

_The girls slipped away after a bit of dialogue, Syaoran simply looking at the card before slipping it into his bag. He could not make himself throw it away as it might hurt the giver's feelings. He looked around as he came away from the corner, calling to Chiharu as he caught sight of her and their group. Sakura stayed behind for a bit, letting her heart recover and the pit of her stomach to settle down. _

Sakura mindlessly followed what the other students did as the class finished. They were on their last class of the day before physical education. She was glad for that. While running and doing physical exertions, she didn't have time to concentrate on her musings.

They walked as a group to the lockers, interchanging words and plays as they divided up. This was their usual habit. He would change quickly since guys usually just threw off their clothes and changed to a t-shirt and shorts while the girls took more time to change. The teacher made allowances for them to arrive to class and he always accompanied her.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a few side glances as her friend kept stopping the menial task of changing for class. "Sakura, what's been bothering you?"

"What?" Sakura quickened her movements, placing her clothes in the locker while she tried to keep her mouth shut. She really didn't want to discuss this with her friend. There was no basis for this stirring of doubt that had sprouted inside of her. So what if girls kept confessing to Syaoran? It wasn't like he was going to find someone prettier. Someone more intelligent. Someone fun and provocative that could take him away.

"Alright, what is it?" Tomoyo closed her friend's locker, her hand in front of it to prevent her from reaching for the rest of her things.

"I'm just wondering," she tried to be vague.

It was after stumbling over the scene of a pretty blond haired, slim and fair looking girl handing Syaoran a love letter after the meet that had her paying more attention as to what was going on in their own school.

It had become a bit of an obsession.

She listened to whispers, snickers and giggles that she hadn't even noticed before. It really sucked that she then noticed the sly glances they were given when they were together. Many of the whispers had dealt with her. Sakura knew that many asked themselves what she really was to Syaoran.

It wasn't said to her face, but she had heard the comments herself. Some people really had to be careful as to what they did when they went into a public bathroom. She really hadn't been meant to listen into that conversation.

Tomoyo patiently waited for her friend to realize that she wasn't going anywhere or dropping it. She wasn't used to this pensive Sakura. It just wasn't natural.

"I have to ask you a very important question Tomoyo." Sakura stayed silent for some time as she thought of the best way to articulate it. She didn't even know what was truly wrong?

"Why am I so insecure?"

That took Tomoyo by surprise. Really, it was so unlike her. "Sakura, you've never been insecure in your whole life."

She shook her head, knowing that her friend did not understand what she meant. "Every time I see a girl watching Syaoran. All those letters he gets," her hands started moving as her words stopped. She was getting anxious.

Many of her close friends nodded as they started slipping outside of the room for their class. They could commiserate. It was probably hard for Sakura to admit it though, so they gave her some privacy with the person that she had sought advice from.

"What brought this on?" Tomoyo was curious. If Sakura was agonizing over this, then something had to be done to fix it.

Sakura went through the various episodes in which she realized what was going on. She made sure Tomoyo understood that she wasn't exactly against it happening, but then a girl could only see so much before she started thinking of probabilities.

"What are you really afraid of Sakura?" Tomoyo needed for her admit it. It was irrational but still a reasonable concern for any person, no matter their age. You always wondered if your partner's affection would stay with you as yours continue to grow and multiply.

"I'm afraid he'll change his mind," Sakura turned to the locker, hiding her expression. It felt insensible to worry about such a thing, but it had been building up for quite some time. If she couldn't discuss this with Tomoyo, then who could she turn to?

Tomoyo heard the rap of a locker door being pushed into place. She wasn't surprised to see who stood there. She felt out of place. No matter how much she wished it, it was not her place to be here between them. She excused herself silently, just lingering at the door as he approached her friend.

He really was the best guy all around. She left, confident that this little misstep would soon be corrected.

"You should have asked me that instead of someone who is not involved," Syaoran felt her start at his voice. Sakura turned around to him, her eyes widened at the surprise.

He reached for her hand, grasping it tightly with his fingers. He just stared down at their joined hands, thinking of the different times throughout the last weeks that he had felt her turn away. He had tried to push his own misgivings away as he was confident that if she'd had a problem, she would have brought it up.

He should have known better. Syaoran shook his head at what he'd assume, knowing quite well that Sakura, while being a curious person, was also quite shy and unspoken about many things.

"I'm sorry," her eyes were watered, blinking at the shining light over them as he looked directly into her eyes. "It just feels so stupid."

"It's not stupid if you're worrying about it," he cajoled her, lifting her head as she'd bowed her head. "You have to tell me what the problem is to see if there's something I can do about it."

Sakura fought within herself. This was something she had never thought would happen. Syaoran had probably heard part of her conversation with Tomoyo but wanted her to give voice to her fears herself.

She should have had more courage. The mistress of the cards that controlled a door of magic that had immense power could not be such a coward where her personal relationship was concerned.

"I would have to admit it," her whispered words perked his ears. He was not going to miss her words.

"What wouldn't you like to admit?"

"Syaoran," her demeanor had changed, she was charging forward. "Have you noticed how many love letters you get?" She was treating it as a very important question.

He blushed, the red haze spreading over his face at her intense stare. What was he supposed to say to that? He had to think for a moment. It wasn't like he was conceited to not really understand her question. He really didn't have a good idea as to how to even answer her query.

"I have," Syaoran brought her closer, almost crowding her as she stood in the corner. She didn't move though, standing still as she felt him looming over her. It was so unfair that he had gotten a growth spurt on the past year and gained over a foot of height over her. It made it almost impossible for her to grab him unawares.

"Do you realize how many admirers you have?"

Something clicked inside his head. He saw her pursed mouth and lingering stare. I was an expression he had never seen her make before. He hadn't realized that she'd been feeling like this. Especially since she really didn't have to feel uncomfortable.

"Sakura, it's just the natural order of things. Girls always write love letters and confessions to guys but that doesn't mean anything." He brushed his thumb against the underside of her jaw, caressing the skin.

He wondered if going through another tactic might change her spirits. "Would it bother you as much if you were also receiving letters?" He had to keep his voice low and restrained. He would probably become incensed if he found that other guys were trying to get her attention.

She blushed at his words, her eyes enlarging as she considered his words. She really hadn't thought about it. And really, that would probably had made it seem comparable, but not what bothered her. She shook her head in the end, hiding her face as he pulled her close to him, trapping her in his arms.

She loved it when he hugged her. He overtook all her senses, keeping her apart from the world. She pressed herself to him. What did she have to feel insecure about? Syaoran was always there, beside her, and that wasn't going to change.

She really didn't have to give her inner fears a chance to boil out of control. Syaoran was simply Syaoran. His feeling wouldn't change just because a prettier, or more sophisticated girl decided to place her attentions on him.

"Actually, I have a confession," she looked up as he uttered the words. What could he be talking about? His expression was serious, a grimace as his eyes shrunk away from her gaze. Her chest started constricting, her fears taking flight for an inconceivable second that felt like a lifetime. Fear was taking root, her throat stopping all air flow.

"I've made it very clear that if anyone sends you a love letter, that they should be prepared for the consequences."

"What?"

Syaoran's blush was heavy, a gentle smile coming to his lips as he bent his forehead against hers. "It was an impulsive statement I made some years before," he was abashed at the truth. "My friends then spread the rumors around that if anyone ever got it into their head to try to take you from me would be prepared for an after school fight."

Sakura snickered, giggling as his expression turned serious. It was just like Syaoran to have said such a thing. Maybe that also explained why she was given covert glances she could never understand.

"That probably made the girls swoon," she understood the appeal. Goodness, if she hadn't already been in love with Syaoran, then she would have joined the ranks of those that were little by little becoming enamored with him.

"You're the only one that matters," he really had a knack for saying the right things at the right time. He was as red as a tomato by then. She knew that he did not like being in that state, as it usually made him clumsy. It was something he hadn't outgrown and for that she was glad. He was her Syaoran.

"I actually have letters for you," his statement had her flinching back as she blinked repeatedly. She didn't have to voice it, he knew what was going through her mind. "I've never given you my letters to you."

"You've written me notes?" she was intrigued. To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement. This day was full of surprises.

Syaoran had succeeded in taking her mind of the problems that had plagued her for some time. That's how it was supposed to be, so his confession was worth it. He thought of all the letters he placed in a box under his bed at home. The thought of her reading them was giving him a high anxiety, but it had to happen sooner or later.

"I may let you read them sometime," his teasing comment sparked more of her curiosity. As he leaned down for a kiss, she pushed forward, meeting him halfway. Their kiss was all that mattered and was needed for it all to be driven away. What insecurities?

Maybe later she would confess to the fact that she had also written love letters to him. Maybe later, she told herself as his half hooded eyes settled on her moistened lips. They would probably be late for class, but as long as they weren't found out, it was nice to find a secluded corner of the school for just the two of them.

There was nothing to worry about. "I love you," their whispers interlaced as they responded with smiles and light touches.

* * *

I really am a sap... Well, this was started quite some time ago, but I just recently finished it. Very lighthearted and cute as far as I'm concerned, which is good. I'm no good with drama and such. I have many ideas that are going to have enough of that but one shots are being reserved for cute and cuddly.

I hope you liked it...

MS

-


End file.
